


Everything Will Be Fine

by Typhoon_56



Series: Firebringer One Shots [3]
Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid, StarKid Productions RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Married Couple, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-27 18:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typhoon_56/pseuds/Typhoon_56
Summary: Jemilla and Zazzalil's lives will be changed forver by an upcoming arrival and it's down to Zazzalil to settle her wife's nerves.





	Everything Will Be Fine

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was a little rushed if I'm being honest but I'm still happy with how it turned out, even if it is a little short.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy :)

'This is it. I think I'm going to die.' Jemilla said dramatically as she flung her head onto the headrest of the the chair behind her.

'You're not dying.' Zazzalil said rather deadpan, as she rushed into the living room to pick up two large bags from the tabletop before putting them down by the front door.

Jemilla sighed loudly in disagreement, 'Well it feels like I am. Something has to be wrong.' 

'The doctor said everything is normal.' Zazzalil reassured as she gave Jemilla a comforting pat on the shoulder. 

'That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt though.' Jemilla whined as she felt a shooting pain. 

'Jemilla, you're not dying, you're in labour. And everything is going fine, so can you just try and relax as much as possible please.' Zazzalil said leaning foward to place a quick kiss on Jemilla's cheek before crouching down to put a pair of socks onto her wife's bare feet. 

Jemilla rolled her eyes, 'It's alright for you to say that. You're not the one that's going to be pushing a baby the size of a watermelon out.'

'I'd say it was more of a large grapefruit.' Zazzalil joked as she moved to put Jemilla's slip-on shoes on for her. 

'God you're annoying. Why did I agree to do this?'

'Hey you married this-', Zazzalil said gesturing towards her body, '-don't forget. So you knew exactly what you were getting into and you're doing this cause I said hell no to the idea of me giving birth.'

'Well next time we do this, it's your turn.' Jemilla winced as she felt another contraction. 

'Let's just focus on baby numero uno first babe.' Zazzalil said, standing up before pulling her wife up onto her feet as well. 

'Are you sure we don't need to call for an ambulance?' Jemilla asked nervously as she rubbed her stomach subconsciously.

'The hospital is less than 10 minutes away. You'll be fine in the car-'

'Not with your driving I won't.' Jemilla murmured causing Zazzalil to pause in order to give her wife a quick glare. 

Jemilla only laughed at the look on her wife's face as she knew how defensive Zazzalil could be about her driving, especially when it came to her driving Jemilla's car. 

'-besides the contractions aren't too close together yet so you should be fine.'

'Have you got everything?' Jemilla asked. 

Zazzalil's mind went blank as she found herself mentally retracing her steps and began patting down her pockets to try and jog her memory, 'Uh... car seat, clothes, baby bag and wallet are all in the car .. so yeah I think so.' 

Jemilla held up a set of keys, dangling them off a finger, 'We won't get very far without these.' Jemilla said smugly. 

Now it was Zazzalil's turn to roll her eyes, 'And you call me annoying. Come on, it's time to go.'

'That's cause you are annoying.' Jemilla retorted as she made her way out of the house. 

'Don't you listen to her kiddo, mommy Zazz is the best.' Zazzalil said loudly in the direction of Jemilla's stomach as she picked up the bags from earlier and quickly shoved them in the back of the car. 

Once the bags had been safely put away Zazzalil extended her hand to Jemilla to help her balance and give her wife some extra support. 

Jemilla couldn't help but smile at the gesture, 'Yeah she kinda is.' Jemilla then moved to give her wife a peck on the lips before making her way to the passenger side of the car. 

After Jemilla had gotten settled in the passenger seat, Zazzalil raced around to the driver's side and quickly put her belt on before starting the engine. 

'Ready to become parents?' Zazzalil asked nervously. 

Jemilla simply smiled as she reached over to place a hand on top of Zazzalil's and gave it a reassuring squeeze, 'We'll figure it out. Together.'


End file.
